


The Loser

by AStoneTown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Texting, F/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStoneTown/pseuds/AStoneTown
Summary: “Rose, you have me at a disadvantage,” he told her honestly, licking his bottom lip, “you text me a message that you were supposed to text Mickey?”





	The Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Another forgotten story of mine. My mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

**The Loser**  
  


The harsh light of John Smith’s phone in the dark depths of his flat altered him to the new text before the vibration and text tone could. He moved away from his desk and slowly approached the phone, a curious expression on his face. It was too late at night, or too early in the morning, for someone to text, hitting close to 4 am.

Rose Tyler  
_iMessage_

It took a few moments before he picked up his phone, his phone vibrating him again to show two minutes had passed since it first arrived. It wasn’t unusual for Rose to text him, just like it wasn’t unusual for the accompanying flutters in his stomach to occur when he spoke to her, or about her… or when he thought about her.

It was odd, though because he knew she had been out that night with some friends. She had told him earlier that she probably wouldn’t be able to join in their usual nightly chats. At the time he had been a little disappointed but he couldn’t hide his somewhat giddy expression of knowing  that he was probably on the receiving end of a drunken text.

Rose Tyler  
_iMessage (2)_

_  
_ He grinned and was ready to swipe right when his phone started buzzing in his hand causing him to jump slightly. He was momentarily distracted by the picture of Rose that accompanied the phone call before fumbling, overdramatically if anyone were to witness it, and answering.

“Good morning, Rose,” he grinned into the phone, slightly plopping down onto his bed, leaning against the headboard.

“I’m sorry, I’msorryI’msorrysorry!” Her jumbled words weren’t as slurred as he had expected but he smiled at her rushed breath, “Mickey was out and he was being a dick and he said that he was the winner you know, because when people break up there’s always a winner and loser and so I sent him the picture only I sent it to you and I didn’t mean to, I mean not like this I’m sorry!”

In fact, whilst her words were settling in his head, he realised that she sounded the type of sober that accompanied a person suddenly shocked.

“Rose, hey, I have no idea wha-“

“I like you so much, John you have to know that I would never do that to anyone else I mean…” she let out a slight groan, before the squeak of what John could only expect was her landing heavily on her bed.

“Rose, you have me at a disadvantage,” he told her honestly, licking his bottom lip, “you text me a message that you were supposed to text Mickey?”

“A picture, the picture I sent you,” she paused, “I guess maybe I was thinking of you when I took it and that’s why I sent it to you instead… I was drunk and angry at Mickey and we’ve known each other forever I know that he would more likely have a quick look laugh it off and tomorrow we would be fine.”

As Rose spoke, John place the call on speaker, looking at his phone through the messages. The first message he saw was the last she sent.

Rose Tyler:  
GOD no, I’m sorry! John??? I’m gonna ring you! X

He scrolled a bit further up, reading the next message, the blood pounding in his head almost silencing Rose’s worried ramble.

Rose Tyler:  
Who’s the real loser here?  
  
He licked his lips, slowly moving the screen and slowly exposing the picture in question, his heart beating quicker as he realised just exactly what had happened.

“Oh… wow,” he barely whispered, his eyes drinking in the image before him. Rose’s hair curled, her throat and chest bare, his eyes lingered on her pert breasts before guiltily closing the message and his eyes in the process, although that didn’t stop the image from being projected in his mind.

“Doctor?” her nickname for him, and the delicate quiet voice caused him to curse.

“Oh, Rose, you… You must know that I could never think any less of you… you’re my…you are wonderful.” His voice was strained at he trailed off.

“I would have preferred in the first time you… I mean…not that you would have, I mean...oh god.”

“I shouldn’t have looked but I didn’t know what you were referring to and by the time I realised it was only because I was looking at… were you really thinking of me? I’m sorry, that wasn’t appropriate at all.”

“It’s been you for a while,” she replied honestly.

“Same for me,” he answered, hoping that he sounded as honest as she had.

“Really?” she paused, “I mean, that’s cool… oh God, I look like such a –“

“Unless that sentence was going to end with something akin to ‘goddess’ I don’t want to hear it… Your eyes, Rose…if that look was for me… I’m not going to lie to you, the thought of seeing you again…phew.” He let out a long breath hoping to convey just how much the picture had affected him.

“I wasn’t even drunk enough to really mistake you and Mickey…” Rose let out her own breath, “I wanted you to see it, and I want…you.”

“Rose…” John warned, not unkindly, his voice rising in pitch at the end of her name. He was distracted momentarily by her giggle, closing his eyes to think of the smile that came with it. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“What are you wearing?” Rose replied, laughing after a pause, “I have no plans, unless…”

“Unless,” John repeated, “I’m really glad you sent that picture.”

“Me too,” there was a lull after that, John felt his eyes slightly droop, surprise excitement draining him, he imagined Rose feeling quite similar. “John?”

“Mm?”

“Are you…going to keep the picture?” Rose seemed groggy but aware of her words and John found himself slightly more alert.

“Do…do you want me to?”

“I wouldn’t be completely against it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I trust you,” her words were low and quiet and John could sense her tiredness.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Rose.”

“Not if I see you first.”


End file.
